


Slipping

by FyreinFlair



Series: Sensory Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, POV Cole (Dragon Age), Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: Cole watches Solas and Lavellan ice skate.  Cole POV





	Slipping

I've seen them move a thousand times with ease.  Sliding, slipping, softly avoiding the fear of falling.

 

The frozen lake in front of them runs deep, thick enough to support them but with just enough danger to let the fear become their excitement.

 

We've come across several such frozen bodies of water throughout our journeys, but perhaps it isn't the location of the pond but the atmosphere.

 

I sit close enough to observe without being seen, but near enough to listen, to see, to feel.

 

Today they seem different, lighter as if the frozen water was made of air, not ground.  I feel their hope lifting, loving, lightning in their eyes.

 

Solas, forever teaching, guides her arms as she follows him around the lake, moving in slow but graceful movements.

 

The air is freezing but it only makes their cheeks burn brighter as their laugher overlaps each other in an unending symphony of joy.

 

So they dance.  It must be nice to dance, I've never tried, never really learned how.  I do not really understand it. They move, not to reach a destination, but for themselves, for each other, for the feeling of being alive.

 

It must be nice.

 

She wants him to pull her closer, to make the cold warm again.  She craves, caresses, caves into her desire, but he is careful.  Always so careful. He glides, guiding her by her elbows, forever balancing on the line of what feels good and what feels right.  I wish he could see that oftentimes they are the same.

 

His hands release her for a moment, letting her move without him, as if she is a child being beckoned by a parent, first steps toward independence .

 

She eases forward, a painting of perfection, floating to her lover as if she were merely another snowflake in the mist of the white powder descending from the sky.

 

For a moment they let go of their fears, of their future forever hiding from themselves.

 

And then she's falling, tripping over misplaced footsteps and forgotten concentration, feeling the fervor of her favor towards her lover's face.

 

Before I can even think of moving to help, he is there.  Holding, helping, hesitating his hands hoping to heal her hurt.

 

But she laughs, collapsing into his arms, a secret flaw to tell in jokes later.  He leans his face down to her, lips meeting her neck as she tightens her grip on his coat.

 

I leave them, never seen nor remembered.  When they need me I'll be here for them, but for now it is not necessary.  For now they smile without reservation, present in the pleasure they give to each other.

 

Sometimes it's nice to not be needed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> boom here it is~ sensory prompt fill: Trying to walk on ice
> 
> Just had fun with this one. I love Cole's voice, really close to how I write poetry and it was nice. Might do more of these. 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy! <3


End file.
